


Lets have a baby babe

by Famsinn



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, M/M, Married Couple, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Famsinn/pseuds/Famsinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt are married and found men can get pregnant so they decide to make a baby with Blaine being the dad and Kurt being the mum</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let get started

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to glee or klain

It been a year since Kurt and Blaine got married they were living happy in a house and with performing jobs but something was missing in there lives but when they heard on the radio that men can have baby's now kurt knew it what they need "listen Blaine I think it time we should start a family you and me" said kurt "you really mean but wait who the one to get pregnant" Blaine said they thought who who to be the mother then Kurt offered to do it.

Blaine then planned a romantic evening with dinner and dancing "I love you kurt" Blaine said while slow dancing in the front room "I love you too" Kurt said then kissed blain passionately like there was no air in the room. "To the bedroom" Kurt said "I thought you would never ask beside I got a surprise for you" Blaine said in a sexy voice.

In the bedroom Kurt was lying in the bed naked with no sheet wanking waiting for Blaine "Blaine I'm waiting what's my surprise" Kurt said in a demanding voice "here it is my husband" Blaine said when entered were leather boots and leather pants with his dick and balls sticking out he also had a whip.

"Let get a mini Blaine in you"  
Kurt began sucking Blaine big pennis in his mouth while Blaine gives him a couple of whips on the back this kept going on for 5 minutes then Blaine took his hard cock and put it in Kurtz asshoel "oh Blaine that so nice put your seed in me to mix my seeds to make a mini kurt oh ah" Kurt said while taking up the ass then took more whips from Blaine " oh kurt I'm gonna cum ah" he cum all in kurt.  
To be continued


	2. Is it here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After I great night of sex it is time to see if Kurt is pregnant

It is the Blaine and Kurt wake up "morning" Blaine said still wearing the sex clothes from last night "morn.."Kurt said before he ran to the bathroom sick "Blaine dear could you go and get a pregnancy test please" Kurt asked

Blaine did get the test and they waited to see what happened 10minutes later they looked at the result to see it was a positive "yes yes we are going to be parents" Blaine was so happy he decided to give Kurt a blow job.

So they went to the bedroom for Kurt to lie on the bed when Blaine stripped his bottom half and rubbed Kurt cock til it got harden and began sucking it Kurt felt so real axed "Blaine honey keep sucking I have a idea for the baby now if its a boy to remember my brother if it is a boy his now oh oh his name will oh oh Finn" Kurt said while enjoying the blow job.

"Oh Blaine I'm gonna gonna cum cum"Kurt said Blaine gave him the thumbs up and cumed all in Blaine mouth for to swiful it in his to kiss kurt so he share the taste.

"Finn is a great name" said Blaine 

Please leave your comments if you think more should happen


	3. Decorating the baby room

Kurt and Blaine were decorating there future child's room putting music notes on the doors and wall hopping that there child would like to be musical. "Oh kurt you missed a spot" said Blaine putting a dab of paint on Kurt's nose they had a giggle,   
Blaine went downs stair to get them a glass of lemonade when he got down he had an idea to surprise his husband. When he got up Kurt was aroused to see Blaine missing a T-shirt half of painter clothe ripped of "I got idea on where we can paint next in my ass" said Blaine when he pulled his husband and ripped kurt's pants of including the boxers and took kurt dick up his ass thrusting back and toward him in an out kurt is wondering what is with Blaine why he always want more sex but he don't care he was having "oh oh Blaine I'm gonna gonna" before Kurt finished his sentence he cumed all in Blaine ass "oh Blaine what with the past days sex sex it is all you want"   
"Well kurt i sexuale drawn to you since your pregnant with our child also if it is a girl we should name her Rachel" Blaine said 

Please vote what name for the baby you Finn or Rachel in the comments and you will find out in the next chapter.


	4. The gender of the baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since now one pick a name for the 2 I asked I chosen myself

It had been months when Kurt got pregnant and was getting ready for the skan kurt and Blaine got dressed blained help carried Kurt to the car because he has a big bump 3 months grown they got to the hospital and waited to be called in.  
"Mr and mr Anderson please" called the doctor then they got up in the room kurt getting the gel on his belly "so do you want to know the gender of your child" ask the doctor "yes please" said Kurtz as he and Blaine wanted know what to name they looked on the screen only to be told that it is a ....................  
BOY   
"Yes it is a boy and that mean in 6 months Finn will be born" said Kurt Blaine wad ok with it as long as there happy


	5. Baby shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby shower is here time for gives

Another couple of months have past and it is time for the baby off soon to be born Finn Anderson kurt and Blaine invited there friends.  
Burt and Carole Kurt dad and step mum  
Blaine parents  
Rachael and Jessie  
Britney and santaner  
Sam  
Mercaidies  
Will  
Dave  
Sebastian  
Starchild  
They all bought gifts for the baby as soon as they knew it was a boy  
Burt and Carole gave them Kurts baby rattle from generation to generation carol also got them some Finns old cloths for them  
Blaines parents got them some of Blaines old baby clothes  
Rachel and Jessie got a cd of lulabys sang by them  
Britney and Santaner got them a baby Mobile of pictures of bs bk wedding day s6 ep9  
Sam got them a mini football  
Mercadies got them pillow with belive in your dreams on it  
Will got them his old baby crib for them  
Dave got them a blanket with music notes on it  
Sebastian got them a mini warblers jacket  
Starchild got a mini make up kit


	6. Blaine end up pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the sex Blaine been giving to Kurt gets him knocked by 2weeks

Blaine had a very strange filling in him sick in the morning he went the doctor to check up by him self only for the doctor to tell him that he is pregnant that what he wasn't expecting.  
He had to tell Kurt now with only 1 month and 2 days left before Finn is born in the world.  
Kurt was reading a book abot raising a baby for Blaine to walk in "hey Kurt I got some news unexpected news for you I know we having a child but we our having another chd this time I am having it" Blaine said only for Kurts face to be shock and happy " oh my husband this is great our son will not be alone" Kurt said then smacked a kiss on Blaine lips they then decided to make chocolate chip cookies 

Next time what will happen


	7. Time for the baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Finns born

As Kurt and Blaine were watching a DVD of Chicago the musical Kurt felt something then felt it again stronger "oh Blaine I think Finn ready to be born" said Kurt Blaine was shocked then rushed kurt to hospital then ran to the delivery room kurt was giving birth as he was in pain .  
"I can see it head honey" Blaine said as the baby fully came out of kurt then a baby giggle was heard "congrats mr and mr Anderson the baby is healthy" said the doctor as he gave baby Finn to Kurt and Blaine both the dads was so happy only to wait a few more month for blaines child to be born but for a moment Finn was the joy of there life,  
The grand parents showed up only to ask 1 question what the middle name should   
Please send ideas and I will pick the best 1


	8. Here comes the next one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next baby of kurt and blaine is being born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a long time but after the next two chapters i'm ending this story

Its been 9 months now whem Blaine told kurt he was pregnant with the next child finn was only 8months old but already having hair like Blaines. Blaine and kurt rushed to the hospital to witness blaine giving birth. Blaine was screaming in pain holding kurts hand so tightb"come on blaine u where there for me when i had Finn i will here for you" kurt said blaine was almost there soon they heard a baby cry it was another beauty one only this time it was a girl. This was the birth of Rachel Anderson.   
2 beauty fall babys what will there fates hold in the futute will see in the next and last chapter.


	9. The kids are 13 years old now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been 13 years now and we will find out more about. Them and what they are now

Finn and Rachel are in high school now at mickinly high school also in the glee club with Rachel wants to be the star of the club she sings with si much power and dynamic. She is dating sam and mercadies son for 2 years.   
While finn isba great singer a quaterback in the football team he come out of the closet and came out to kurt and Blaine and is dateing Rachel and jesse son for 9 months.  
Kurt and blaine are still married big time stars with another child twins 5 year old Will and britney.   
They all became one big happy complicated family.


End file.
